Presently, components of one electronic device may be used in another electronic device without any authorization and authentication. For example, if a battery of a user phone has stopped working, and the user has a working battery in another non-usable phone, then he may not buy a new battery, and may replace the non-working battery with the working battery. In another example, if there is very low ink in a printer cartridge, then the user easily may easily replace the low ink cartridge with a working cartridge of another printer. In further example, the user may unplug the processor of his computer from its motherboard and plug the processor into another motherboard. Similarly, a Graphical User Interface (GUI) panel, a motherboard, a hard disk and a battery of a device (such as a printer) may be removed from one printer and inserted into another printer of same or different make/kind. These are just few examples to illustrate how common and widespread, is the practice of interchanging/re-using of components among similar electronic devices. Also, this practice is more prevalent due to similar components being used by electronic devices of multiple brands.
However, the practice of interchanging and re-using components among similar printer devices prevents the user from buying new components. In commercial markets, this practice leads to unauthorized swapping of components from one printer device to another, and further promotes servicing of printer devices by local technicians. This practice also encourages theft of electronic components, where the components of a stolen electronic device may be re-used in other similar devices. It may therefore be advantageous to provide methods and systems for preventing unauthorized usage and movement of electronic components from one device to another device.